1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an output module having an output circuit by which a voltage is connected to a load connected to an output, wherein between a supply-voltage terminal of the output module and the output, a first driver module is operated and is activated via a first control input to connect a voltage to the output.
2. Description of the Related Art
For switching, e.g., capacitive loads by a preferably failsafe digital output module of a programmable logic controller, power electronic components are nowadays already being used to switch the positive output voltage in an output module. These power electronic components are preferably in the form of semiconductor switching elements.
In particular, when switching on capacitive loads having a low series resistance, a high switch-on current occurs in the first instant. For power components that have a means of switching off the current in the event of a short-circuit, this high current can trip a mechanism for detecting an overcurrent or short-circuit current and hence switch off the power component, which is not wanted.
Unpublished application DE 10 2006 030 448 A1 discloses an output circuit for an output module for switching at least one connected load.
Since output modules, i.e., in automation engineering, are continuously reducing in overall size, a solution is sought that limits heating to allowable levels or keeps the power dissipation as low as possible for a reduced overall size of the output module, and a further increase in the packing density of electronic components on a printed circuit board of the output module.